Twobit always gets the last word
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Darry and Two-bit on a "date"  smut ahead


The soft crinkling on newspaper was the only sound that was heard through out the Curtis living room. Sitting in his chair, Darry shook his head at the newest news that was the same thing as the day before and the day before that. Just different names, places and reasons. As if there were any good reasons.

There was the sound of the bathroom door opening and then the closing of a bedroom door. Pony had been taking a shower and was apparently done. He had a date tonight and had been getting ready for it rather nervously, even though it was the 6th time that they have gone out.

The front door opened and in walked Two-bit, with a Pepsi in his hand, instead of a beer for once.

"Special occasion?" Darry asked, raising an eyebrow looking at said drink in the other males hand.

"I have a date tonight," He declared, putting his drink down.

"Oh yes, I remember," Darry said, standing up and wrapping his arms around Two-bits waist.

"Why Darry, how dare you hold me like this on the eve of my date?" He asked, his gray eyes sparkling.

Darry smiled and pressed his lips to Two-bits. Before Two-bit had a chance to respond they were interrupted.

"PDA you two," Pony said, walking into the living room his socks and shoes in hand.

The pair broke apart and chuckled.

"Last time I checked our living room wasn't public," Darry said, as Ponyboy sat down to put his shoes on.

"If I'm here, that makes it public," He said, but smiled at his brother.

"Smart ass," Two-bit said.

Pony stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Well me and Esther are going to the Nightly Double," He started heading to the door and stopped and smirked. "I wouldn't wait up,"

"All I have to say is protection, I am not ready to be an uncle," Darry said.

"I'm all prepared, have fun you to," He winked at them and walked out the door.

"Now, where were we?" Darry said, grabbing Two-bits hips and pulling Two-bit into his hips.

"I think we were about here," Two-bit responded and pressed his lips to Darry's.

Darry moaned low in his throat and kissed the other male back with a vengeance, his fingers digging into Two-bit's hips.

Two-bit moaned as he felt Darry's hardness pressing into his own. Two-bit rolled his hips into Darry making the older male moan as well. Darry grabbed the back of Two-bit's thighs and picked him up, causing his to wrap his legs around Darry's waist. Their lips never left each other's as he started making his way to his room. Once in the room, Darry kicked the door closed and tossed Two-bit on the bed.

The male bounced a few times and was still as Darry took off Two-bit's shoes and sock. Slowly Darry crawled up the bed, till he was settled between Two-bits legs, laying on him.

"Hi there," Two-bit said, softly kissing Darry.

"Hi there yourself," Darry kissed him back.

Darry kissed Two-bits lips for a few moments, then started kissing down to his throat, nipping lightly at the skin. Two-bits hand wound its way into his hair as Darry sucked gently on the junction between his neck and shoulder. Letting go of the soft skin there, Darry leaned up and took off his shirt. Two-bit leaned up as well, letting Darry rid him of his shirt as well. Pressing Two-bit back with their lips attached again, he rubbed up and down the smooth skin on Two-bits side.

Darry started kissing a trail down Two-bits chest, making sure to stop and suck on each of Two-bit's nipples. The warm mouth around the sensitive bud, making Two-bit arch his back and moan. Letting go of Two-bits nipple, he moved down further, dipping his tongue lightly in to his belly button. Going down even further, he undid Two-bits belt buckle and pants and started shimmying them down his thighs.

Once said clothing was out of the way, he got back at level with the glory that was all Two-bit. Taking the head of Two-bits cock into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it. Bobbing his head, he started taking half an inch in at a time, before moving all the way off again. Two-bit was squirming and moaning loud by the time Darry got all of him in. Starting to move again, he went between fast and very slow bobs of his head, all the while Two-bits moans getting louder and more broken as he gasped.

"Darry, baby, I'm gonna,"

Two-bit yelled in pleasure as he came down Darry's throat. The older male swallowed it all then let go of Two-bits cock and licked his lips. Taking off his pants he crawled back up Two-bit he kissed him.

"Did you like that?" He whispered seductively.

Two-bit nodded, kissing him again.

"Do you want more?" he asked, grinding his cock against Two-bits ass.

He moaned and nodded more.

"Tell me,"

"I want it," Two-bit gasped, as Darry grinded into him again.

"Want what?"

"Your cock,"

Darry licked Two-bits bottom lip. "Where?"

Two-bit gasped. "In my ass,"

"What about your ass?"

Two-bit kissed Darry, hard. "I want your cock deep in my ass," He growled.

"That's better,"

Darry reached into the bedside drawer and got out the lube. Once he was all lubed up, he repositioned himself against Two-bit's entrance.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, pressing just the head of his cock into Two-bit.

"Yes, fuck me, please" He begged.

"Are you sure you're sure?"

Two-bit growled and wrapped his legs around Darry's hip's causing the other male to thrust deep in him. The action made both males moan loudly.

"Such a naughty boy,"

"Just fuck me,"

"As you wish,"

Darry started thrusting into his younger lover, making them both moan more.

"Darry, you feel so good," Two-bit moaned, throwing his head back into the pillows.

"So do you baby," He gasped as Two-bit started rocking his hips in time with his thrusts.

Darry reached down and grasped Two-bits cock and started stroking him, making him moan. Two-bits breaths were starting to come in short gasps as Darry hit his prostate.

"Darry, god yes, Darrel," He all but screamed, getting close to coming again.

"Come for me Keith, let me feel you come," Darry said, panting.

It only took a few more thrusts for Two-bit to come. The spasms of Two-bits comings made Darry come with just a few more thrusts.

Darry laid gently on Two-bit kissing the other male.

"I love you Keith," It always felt weird calling him Two-bit when saying something some so personal.

"I love you too, Darrel," Two-bit smiled and kissed him softly.

Pulling out of Two-bit slowly, both of them moaned. Grabbing his shirt Darry cleaned himself up and then Two-bit. Once that was done, he laid back in bed and pulled Two-bit on top of him and kissed him.

They kissed lazily, tongues battling for some dominance, but not enough for a real challenge.

Two-bit yawned, breaking the kiss and making Darry smile.

"Worn out?"

"A little, but I'm ok with that,"

Darry just smiled and kissed him again, but shifted so he was laying next to him.

"Then take a nap,"

"What are you going to do?"

"More than likely fall asleep too,"

"Good,"

Two-bit curled to Darry's side and was on his way to dream world when Darry spoke softly.

"Or rape you in your sleep,"

"Can't rape the willing,"

~*~*~*~*~ Authors note~*~*~*~*~

Yes i know that the title doesn't make sence till the end, but its all i could think of

Please read and review.

WOOT i'm on a roll tonight.

Still with out a comp and got TWO stories done in one night.

I own nothing


End file.
